Plots, house calls and kidnapping Sasuke
by xXSakura-Hime-SamaXx
Summary: She'd just wanted to see what Sasuke's house looked like, maybe even have tea with Mikoto if she had time. Looks like things would be more complicated than she'd thought, especially with Mikoto shoving random Uchiha in her face, left right and centre! (Updated: Sequel in chapter 2)
1. Chapter 1

**prompt! modern au. sasuke invites his childhood friend sakura over to the uchiha mansion, and the older uchiha men (obito, madara, and itachi) seem to have taken quite a liking to her. they each try to woo her while sasuke is just so confused and unable to protect his friend from his own family cx**

**Another prompt given to me on my tumblr that I thought I'd share with you all. If you're interested in sending me any, my tumblr name is 'stonemedusa' and I'm happy to write up any Sakura pairing you send my way!**

* * *

Sakura had always wondered about Sasuke's living conditions and why he refused to have her and Naruto over.

Sure, Naruto she could understand, she didn't have him over much herself.

But she was the perfect house guest!

As long as she didn't lose her temper, and even that had toned down as they'd gotten older.

She'd known the man since they were 8 years old, and during the 14 years she'd been his friend, he'd never once mentioned visiting his house.

He and Naruto would come over to see her all the time, especially after she'd moved out and gotten a place of her own.

Maybe he was ashamed that he still lived with his family? He didn't need to be, Naruto had only _just_ decided to find his own place as well.

Enough was enough.

She needed to know exactly what was going on at his house!

000

"No Sasuke, we're going to your place and that's final." She declared, pulling down the posh looking street and into the richer part of Konoha.

He may have been her best friend, but that didn't give him the right to sit there pouting like a five year old. It was honestly embarrassing.

"My family all live together Sakura, I don't want you to be subjected to their scrutiny." He mumbled, avoiding her gaze as they turned down another road. "My father isn't the nicest man and mother…well, she'll probably try to get us together…"

"Oh please, I work with Kabuto, I know how to put up with men who think the world belongs to them. And I'm pretty sure I can deal with Mikoto, she's been so nice all the other times we've seen each other!"

She tuned him out as he continued mumbling his reasons, her mind on the lush and beautiful houses surrounding them instead.

She really should have kidnapped him sooner.

000

Stepping out of her car in awe, Sakura gazed up at the mansion before her, her 'new' car looking extremely out of place amongst the million dollar ones on either side.

"Sasuke….you're fucking with me, right?"

"I told you we should have gone to see Naruto instead. We can still go now, Mother hasn't seen you ye-"

"SAKURA-CHAN!" A female figure squealed from the front door, the elegantly dressed woman quickly making her way over and launching herself at the pinkette. "Sasuke, why didn't you tell me you were bringing your friend over?! Oh, it's so good to see you, it's been years!"

"Mikoto! I'm glad to see you as well!" The pinkette exclaimed, poking her tongue out at the pouting boy over his mother's shoulder. "I finally 'convinced' Sasuke to let me come over, I just couldn't stand not coming to have a look at your house, you've always told me such nice things about it. I can see they're all true…"

Detangling herself from the giddy woman, Sakura took a step back, straightening out her pastel blue sun dress as she went.

Good thing she'd decided to dress up a little and forgo the jeans and t-shirt.

"Sasuke, I'm disappointed in you, making a nice girl like Sakura drive all the way here! You should be ashamed." His mother scolded, her small frown locking onto his fidgeting form as she locked her elbow with the pinkette's, guiding the startled girl to the door.

'Well, this was unexpected…' she thought to herself, her confused face melting back into awed as they stepped through the front door and into the large mansion.

Everything was so elegant and refined, she felt so out of place, like she wasn't meant to be here.

Oh well, she could deal with it for the next few hours, Sasuke was her friend and she wanted to get to know this side of him.

"Mother, do you know where father put the trading folder?" A voice questioned from their left, a mildly familiar form met her eyes as she looked at the man, his indifferent face looking over at them as he walked closer.

"Oh, I'm sorry Itachi, I'll go grab those for you. This is Sakura Haruno, A good friend of your brothers! Sakura-chan, this is my eldest, Itachi. He'll wait here with you while I go grab some forms, okay?"

She was gone before the pinkette could even finish nodding.

Sasuke had come up next to her, his body tense as he and his brother locked eyes, their suit clad forms fitting in with the atmosphere perfectly.

Oh right, he'd mentioned their rivalry before.

She turned her attention to the taller man before her as he strolled closer, breaking eye contact with his little brother and catching her hand in his, bringing it to his lips before she could even squeak out a hello.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Haruno, I've heard a lot about you from mother." He spoke softly, his breath brushing the back of her hand before he straightened out and slowly released it.

"Um- It's a pleasure to meet you as well Uchiha-san, I'm glad to finally be meeting you, your brother speaks about you all the time." She managed out, a small blush coming to her face.

"All good things I hope."

'Yeah…'good' things'

"Absolutely Uchiha-san! Isn't that right Sasuke?"

"Hn" Just great, he was back to single syllables. It was 3rd grade all over again.

"Please, call me Itachi, I'd be honoured to hear it fall from your beautiful lips."

'What?'

"Alright…Itachi-san."

"I found them! He'd put them in that damned drawer again. I've told that man a thousand times, 'Keep things out in the open', but does he listen to me?" Mikoto's voice announced as she wandered back into the hall, her smile growing at the sight of Sakura's blush. "I'm so happy you're all getting along! Just wait until Obito gets here, he's always wanted to meet your friends Sasuke!"

"Mother…please tell me you didn't…" Sasuke started, his face paling with each word that left his mother's mouth.

"I just gave him a call, he said he'd be over right away, how lucky is that!"

'Obito?'

"I'm going to go show Sakura the library!" Her best friend announced, grabbing her hand and pulling her up the stairs before his mother could get another word out.

000

She was slightly out of breath by the time they made it to the large book filled room, her friend leading her to the very back before sitting at an older wood table.

Why couldn't she have a library like this?

Oh right, she didn't get paid enough.

"Good god, why did she have to invite Obito! Hell, even Shisui would have been better!" Her dark haired companion muttered, his head hitting the table as he slumped forward.

"What the hell Sasuke, you can't just run out on Mikoto like that!"

"Sakura, keep your voice down! He's probably already here!"

"Who's already here?" she was confused, why the hell was Sasuke acting like this?

"SASUKE-CHAN!" bellowed around the room, her companion shooting up and letting out a yell of his own. "SASUKE-CHAN, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

A blur of black and orange entered the room, her first thought was 'NARUTO!' and her fist instinctively clenched, but as it pulled to a stop before them, her next thought was 'Huh?'

It seemed someone other than Naruto liked orange on their clothes.

"Cousin Sasuke-chan, there you are! And this must be your friend Mikoto told me about last time!" The excitable man before them grinned, his t-shirt and dark jeans bringing a smile to her own face as he hugged Sasuke tightly.

Until he was hit on the head.

"Sasuke! Don't hit you're cousin like that!" She exclaimed, kneeling down next to the eye patch wearing man and inspecting his head. His shaggy hair brushed his eyes as he looked up at her, exaggerated tears gathering as he hugged her suddenly.

"Sasuke-chan is always so mean! I don't know how you can put up with him Pretty-chan!" He called, sniffing as he let her go slowly.

"Sasuke-_chan_. Apologize. Now." She seethed, the mans warm eyes looking at her in astonishment as his younger cousin grudgingly did so, muttering about how she did the same thing to him on a daily basis.

This man couldn't have been more than a few years older than them, his face slightly scarred on one side and an eye patch covered one of his bright red orbs.

Damn Uchiha's and their pretty eyes.

Looking back to him and smiling like she did with her younger patients, the pinkette decided to introduce herself and take his mind off of Sasuke and his foul attitude.

"I'm Sakura Haruno, It's nice to meet you…" the man said nothing, just continued to stare at her in wonder.

'What is going on with everyone today?' she pondered as she lent closer, intent on making sure he was okay.

"That's Obito, the one Mother called before." Sasuke chimed in, still grumbling to himself behind her.

"Obito-kun…It's nice to meet you, I'm sorry Sasuke was so mean."

"Y-you're an angel…" the man muttered before turning bright red and running from the room, leaving the two young adults silently standing there, the pinkette still kneeling on the ground.

"MIKOTO! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SHE WAS SO PRETTY?!"

000

After the eventful trip to the library, Sasuke had decided to show her around some more, giving her a full tour of the house. Room after room went by and she had absolutely no idea where she was anymore.

Seriously, how did they find their way around this monstrosity of a labyrinth?!

Hours ticked by and Sakura knew she'd have to go soon, her next shift at work was scheduled for early the next morning.

Telling Sasuke this, he agreed with her, slowly beginning back towards the entrance to the house.

"I still don't see why you never let me and Naruto come over before this…I'd have loved to be here when we were younger, can you imagine playing ninja in all these rooms?!" She queried, a chuckle coming from her friend as they remembered all the mischief their group used to get into years earlier.

"He still plays ninja from time to time, isn't that right little Sasuke?"

Another one? Just how many people were in this house?

"Madara." Sasuke growled out, his body tensing as he turned around to face the man. "What are you doing here?!"

"I drove little Obito over before, and I just couldn't leave without introducing myself to your friend here, especially after all the things we've heard from your mother." The long haired man said, getting closer with every word.

He was taller than anyone she'd ever seen before (Not counting Kisame, but he was more of a fish in her opinion.) His long hair spiking out randomly, his dark button up and pants making him seem more intimidating than he really should be.

What was with Sasuke's family and black? Obito was the only one she'd seen actually wear colour.

"It's a pleasure to meet you miss, I'm Madara Uchiha, But please, just call me Madara." Taking his outstretched hand and blushing slightly as he kissed it, Sakura replied, her eyes flicking over to Sasuke when the man didn't let go of her hand.

"Sakura Haruno, It's a pleasure to meet you as well. I'm afraid you've never been mentioned to me though…"

"Ah, not a problem my dear, I'm Little Sasuke's uncle on his father's side."

Getting fed up and pulling her hand away from the man forcefully, Sakura gave him a nod, her face frowning slightly as he smirked at her playfully.

Damn Uchiha men, why must the always look so attractive?

"Well, I'm sorry to say I was just on my way out. It was nice meeting you Madara-san, I hope we run into each other again someday."

'Another damn playboy, I knew there was one in every family, but come on…'

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go say good bye to Mikoto and be on my way."

000

As the pinkette's car pulled out of the drive way, Sasuke turned to his ecstatic mother, a suspicious look on his face.

"Mother, what was all that about? Why did you have to introduce her to everyone?"

"I want a pink haired baby in the family, Sasuke, and it _WILL_ happen."

"That's why you're always talking about Sakura during family get togethers?!"

"Your cousin is a wonderful man and he needs a nice, caring girl in his life to look after him and keep him in line, Sakura would be perfect for him! She'd also be able to straighten out your pervert of an uncle if those bruises you used to come home with say anything. And your big brother needs someone to distract him from his work, someone to bring a little light into his world." She reasoned, her dark eyes looking at him sharply. "You know I like Sakura-chan, she's such a polite and kind girl, she and Naruto are the reason you're the way you are today. I owe them a lot, and if that means finding her the prefect husband who'll look after her and treat her like a goddess, then I'll do it gratefully."

"Mother…"

"If it doesn't work out with these three, we still have Shisui, Izuna, maybe even Kagami, he's been looking so down lately now that his wife left him! You have dozens of cousins Sasuke, and I will have pink haired babies running around, you mark my words!"


	2. Chapter 2

**I got commissioned to write up a sequel to this, so I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

_**Sasuke Uchiha hated having dinner with his family.**_

There was little to no noise at the dinner table, quiet conversations littered around sure, yet nothing that caught your attention. There as one Uchiha however, that just couldn't stand the lack of noise.

"Shisui, Kagami! You won't believe it!"

_**Hated it.**_

"What's up Obito? You've been bouncing in your seat all night."

_**He'd usually do whatever he could to get out of it.**_

"I'M IN LOVE!" Silence fell over the large table, the only movement coming from Mikoto as she covered her blushing cheeks with her hands, Sasuke's dark eyes catching the dreamy look she sported as everyone else looked to his older cousin.

"T-That's pretty sudden little cousin. Who are you 'in love' with?" It was Izuna who spoke this time, his unseeing eyes glancing in the direction of Obito's voice as Madara, his older brother, made an interested noise beside him.

"I'm in love with-" The poor man couldn't even get the words out properly, his flustered, yet happy tone being cut off by the only female present.

"_Sakura-chan~_ He's in love with little Sakura-chan! Oh, I _told_ you she was a sweet girl~"

_**Too bad he had to stay this time…**_

"Ah, the girl Sasuke had over yesterday, correct? Mikoto's been talking about her for years Sasuke, yet you've not said a word. Why is that?" Stupid Perverted Uncles. Madara was always looking to start trouble…

"Hn."

"Oh Sasuke…why do you always get like this at dinner time?" Damn it…he couldn't stand the sadness in his mothers voice, even when he _knew_ she was only doing it to get him in participate.

"…No reason."

"Sasuke-chan, how did _you_ meet Sakura-chan?! _When_?!" Stupid hyperactive cousins.

Stupid family.

_**Damage control was hard.**_

"When we were 8. She punched me in the face and broke my nose because I made Naruto upset."

_**But worth it if he could get them to stay away from his friend.**_

"Ah."

"I don't care! Sakura-chan was so nice today, she made you _apologize _for hitting me, so shut up! I love her~"

"Wait, you're telling me _that_ little girl was the one who-…Izuna, remind me to talk to you later on."

"I'm glad she did- you were so hard to handle back then."

"MOTHER?!"

_**Fuck.**_

"Shisui, Kagami, remind me to introduce you two to her next time we're in town."

_**Fuuuuuck. Sakura was going to kill him.**_

_**They'd never find his body.**_

* * *

Idly leaning against the counter, Sakura smiled broadly at Ino's father, his loud laughter ringing throughout his family's flower store.

"Sakura, you know you don't have to keep coming all the way out here to visit me right?"

"I know, but I will anyway. I know how busy Ino is, and I know you get lonely without us making a mess of things~"

Inoichi was like a second father to her, and it killed her to see him so down.

I mean, yeah, Ino was going to have to move out eventually, but it had really hit the man hard.

"True. You know, I half had Ino and you pinned for a couple at one point-"

"WHAT?!"

"Ahahahahah! I know! Phhaaa, you'd be better for her than any of those _boys_ though. They're all out to get my little girl…my little girls…"

Sighing loudly while shooting the man an incredulous look, Sakura had to fight back a grin, knowing he only wanted to keep them away from 'male corruption'.

Very overprotective that man.

"Sakura-chan! Fancy seeing you here~" A very distinct female voice called, Sakura's eyes widening as she looked over her shoulder to see Mikoto walk happily into the store with two messy haired men, one slightly older than the other.

"Mikoto! Lovely to see you, I didn't know you shopped around here." Walking over to the older woman and accepting the offered hug happily, Sakura couldn't keep the smile from her face, silently thanking god that she'd pulled out her pastel sundress again for her visit with Inoichi.

"Sakura, let me introduce you to Shisui,-" Mikoto gestured to the younger man, his shorter hair tousled and sticking up randomly as he offered her a polite smile, lightly reaching out to grasp her hand and kiss the back of it.

"Lovely to meet you Sakura-san, Mikoto's told us all about you. You're a good friend of Sasuke's correct?"

"Lovely to meet you as well. And yes, I've been friends with him since we were kids."

Mikoto smiled giddily at her as Shisui released her hand and took a polite step back, his smile growing more genuine as the pinkette grinned happily at the older woman.

"And this, is Kagami. They're both Sasuke's older cousins from my side of the family."

Kagami was a tad taller than Shisui, yet still towered over Sakura as he repeated his cousins actions, kissing her offered hand and stepping back, smiling at her all the while.

"A pleasure miss Sakura-san."

"Just Sakura please, the both of you. Any family of Sasuke's is family of mine."

Oh, if only she'd caught the gleam in Mikoto's eye when she said that…

"Ehem." A throat cleared behind her, and Sakura sheepishly smiled at the older blond man before stepping to the side, allowing him to see the three Uchiha.

"Inoichi, this is Mikoto Uchiha, Sasuke's mother. Mikoto, this is Inoichi Yamanaka, my best friend Ino's father."

Neither said a word at first, their eyes locked in a silent battle above the oblivious pinkette's head, sparks flying as the two waged war, their parental intuition just screaming-

"Well, I have to be off, I need to go get a new shirt for work…I hope they haven't sold out. Nice seeing you Mikoto again Mikoto, and it was lovely to meet you Shisui, Kagami. I'll see you all later!"

And then she was gone, the two younger Uchiha mildly amused as their aunt waved her off without losing eye contact with the man before her.

Silence filled the room, and then-

"She's going to be with my daughter for their own good."

"She's going to marry one of my family. No arguments."

* * *

Brushing off the strange incident, Sakura went about her day with little to no more setbacks, her hands laden with bags by the time she had to begin her long walk home, cutting through her favourite park to take a shortcut.

Yes, there were no setbacks.

Until she near her home that was.

Because once she heard the small stumble behind her, she glanced around, instinctively dropping everything and running over to help the cane wielding man who looked to be having trouble navigating the paved pathway, his glazed over eyes only hammering in the fact that he was…he was blind.

"Oh gosh, are you okay? Here, let me help you." Quickly laying a hand on his arm, Sakura led the grateful man over to her bags, the small park they were in thankfully quiet as it was near the end of the day.

"T-thank you very much, I'm sorry to have bothered you."

Sitting next to him, Sakura giggled a little forcefully, hoping to lighten his mood.

"It's no bother at all, really. Can I help you get anywhere?" His cheeks flushed slightly, lips quirking into a small smile that made her heart melt, a soft coo lodged in her throat as she knew he probably wouldn't appreciate her fawning over him.

"I'm quite alright, but if it's not too much trouble, could you tell me if I'm anywhere near South street? I'm supposed to meet my brother but as you can tell, it's a little hard to find out if I'm there yet."

"Hmmm, well, you're close to it actually, I'll walk you there if that's okay? I'd hate to leave and not know if you made it or not…"

"That's…" He sighed then, his flush growing a little more as the wind blew her perfume towards him, her soft voice near pleading with him to help. "Alright, as long as it's not out of your way."

"Not at all, I love just down from there actually. My name's Sakura, Sakura Haruno-"

"Wait, _Mikoto's_ Sakura-chan?"

"…Pardon?"

"You wouldn't by chance have pink hair, would you?"

"Uhh…yeah actually?"

Izuna honestly didn't know what to think, having not assumed he'd meet the girl who'd caught his family's attention.

…she was rather kind though…

"I'm Izuna, Izuna Uchiha, Sasuke's uncle and I think you met my older brother Madara the other day."

"No way…this is too weird, I only ran into Mikoto earlier on!"

"Izuna! There you are, I was…worried…Oh, hello Sakura-san, fancy meeting you here."

"Good afternoon Madara-san, I assume you were looking for your brother?"

"Of course, and finding you was just an added bonus. "

…riiiiight.

Time to go.

* * *

"SASUKE UCHIHA WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!" Sakura screamed over the phone, eyeing the vast amounts of flowers littering her doorstep, the blasted things intent on keeping her from entering.

"Jesus woman, I didn't do anything alright?! Just…just calm down and tell me what's going on."

"What's going on? You wanna know what's going on?! I HAVE A FEW THOUSAND DOLLARS WORTH OF FLOWERS SITTING OUTSIDE MY HOME, AND THEY ALL HAVE THE UCHIHA BUSINESS SYMBOL ON THE LETTERS!"

"…fuck. Alright. Alright, just…just take them inside before anyone sees them okay? Who does it say they're from?"

"…Uhh, okay, give me a minute or five." Quickly battling her way to the front door, the small pinkette managed to open it, nearly falling inside as she struggled to clear some space.

Eventually getting them all inside, she managed to find the card…or should she say cards, telling her who they were from.

5 bouquets from Obito, all with a similar message of - _To Sakura-chan, I love you! From Obito Uchiha_\- Some a little tamer, written in a shaky hand like he'd had to work himself up to writing that message. That's not even mentioning the little hearts stuck to some…

1 from Shisui, with a message of –_I hope you've had a wonderful day, sorry if this caused you any trouble_-

1 From Kagami, telling her how he was-_very happy to have met you, and I look forward to seeing you again in the future_-

3 from Madara, asking her if she'd be - _interested in having dinner and maybe getting to him better_\- with a few innuendos thrown in for good measure.

1 from Itachi, apologising for his –_foolish little brother dragging you into this mess_-

Annnnd last but not least,

1 from Izuna, written in his brothers' handwriting, telling her he was –_very thankful for her help today and he'd love to repay her kindness if she'd allow him_-

And too top it all off, the flowers were all purchased from the Yamanaka flower store, only further confusing Sakura as she wondered why Inoichi would let such a thing happen…

"Sakura, you still there?"

"Yeah, yeah! Uhh, I got some from your uncles, cousins, and your brother. Sasuke, what did you do?"

"What did I do? More like what did _you_ do!"

"Sasuke…What. Did. You. Do?"

"NOTHING, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SEDUCED THEM!"

"I DID NO SUCH THING! I SWEAR TO GOD UCHIHA, THE NEXT TIME I SEE YOU I'M GOING TO PUNCH YOU IN THE FACE AGAIN!"

* * *

"I'm home!"

"Sasuke honey, are you going to invite Sakura-chan over this weekend like I asked?" Mikoto's voice called out as the younger man walked through the door, only for the woman to stop dead in her tracks as she took in her sons beaten face and bloodied nose.

"Who-"

"Sakura."

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE POOR GIRL?!"

"WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK I DID SOMETHING?!"

Elsewhere, a certain pinkette was at work, her knuckles pink from abuse as she sighed heavily, slowly puling herself together before entering the next room, ready to meet her patient.

"Hello, I'll be your-"

"SAKURA-CHAN! You're a doctor?! That's so cool!"

"Obito?!"

"I'm so _happy~_ YEEEEES! SAKURA-CHAN IS MY DOCTOR!"


End file.
